


To Be Forgiven

by angelus2hot



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to be forgiven he has to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To Be Forgiven  
>  **Fandom:** Transformers 2  
>  **Pairing:** Sam Witwicky/Mikaela Banes  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** In order to be forgiven he has to be punished.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Sam side eyed the paddle in Mikaela’s hand nervously as she twirled it over and over. Surely she didn’t want to spank him.

“I swear it wasn’t what it looked like!”

“Oh, really? There wasn’t a hot blonde chick on top of you?”

“Well, yeah but... I swear nothing happened!”

She glared at him. “Because I walked in!”

“Yeah. I mean No!”

At the look on his girlfriend’s face he knew there was only one way she would forgive him. Slowly and with great reluctance he bent over the bed and took the spanking Mikaela was determined he would get.


End file.
